


Love you all

by korichiro



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: All The Love, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Hand Jobs, Hiatus AU, M/M, Mentioned Nick/Harry/Ed, Mentioned dom Liam/sub Harry, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, kink talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korichiro/pseuds/korichiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the hiatus, Harry extends an olive branch and more. Louis has a bit of trouble accepting everything at first, especially because Harry's already involved with other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you all

**Author's Note:**

> So... I don't really like writing things too real, mostly it's all very clear AU situations. I kind of don't like to assume I know what's happened in the boys' lives even though some of it has been in very public light. Can't trust everything you read or see, so I don't assume I know anything. Anyway, in this story, I'm assuming a perspective where Larry is real, but fame and everything messed it all up, and Harry and Louis went on hiatus without being on speaking terms. There, that's said. Enjoy ;)

The phone had been ringing for days, maybe over a week now. Louis stared at his phone, biting his lip. He was home alone, with no plausible excuses, and he wasn’t even feeling too tired to have a real talk. He sighed, and gathered his courage, feeling his limbs go a bit numb.

The ringing didn’t stop, so, nodding to himself, Louis finally picked up. He didn’t know what to say, though, so it took a couple of false starts. He ended up with “Oops”, as he tripped over his own feet while walking in his own living room. He stared at the carpet with a scowl, as if it was the faulty one here.

“Hi”, he heard an amused voice say. A familiar voice. A soothing voice. A voice that made him close his eyes and sigh.

So much had happened. Not just after going on hiatus, but after everything. After they’d put some distance between them, after there’d been all that clear sexual tension, after they met. Before Louis could figure out what to say next, Harry continued.

“Congratulations. Freddie looks amazing”, he said, and Louis’ felt something warm close around his heart.

“He is”, he said, with a huff of a laughter, and sat down on his sofa, rubbing his eyes with a hand.

“That why you called?” he asked. Harry made a disagreeing noise.

“I called to ask you out”, he said. Louis’ eyebrows shot up.

“Is this a joke?” he asked.

“No”, Harry said, sounding like he was smiling.

“You’re actually asking me out?” Louis asked, feeling the anger bubble up from somewhere deep inside.

“I am. I don’t really mean as friends, but we could do that, too. In any case we need to talk, and I’d rather do that in person”, Harry said. Louis felt like screaming, or hitting something. Instead, he tried to take another deep breath.

“Aren’t you seeing that—wait, she wasn’t giving you any and you quit that? I don’t exactly remember what the tabloids said”, he said.

“That has nothing to do with this, but if you really want to know, there aren’t any girls at the moment”, Harry said. Louis was beginning to feel a bit better, but then he frowned.

“Any girls”, he repeated.

“Well, that’s something I would rather discuss face to face”, Harry said in a quiet, tender sounding voice. Louis hung up on him. He regretted it instantly, but he didn’t answer when Harry called back, not that first time.

Leaving his phone behind, Louis stomped into the bedroom, threw himself on the bed face first, and screamed into his pillows. Harry’d be the death of him, surely.

He contemplated alcohol, or whatever, but decided against it. If he actually was going to have a real talk with Harry, it needed to happen completely sober.

The phone rang again, and this time Louis stomped back over to it and answered.

“What?” he asked. There was a huff of laughter.

“I wanted to do all this face to face”, Harry said, sounding a bit defeated.

“You’re asking me out, for real, after all this time, and you’re still seeing someone else at the same time?” Louis rehashed. Harry made a frustrated noise.

“Yeah, I’m… I’m polyamorous”, Harry said. Louis frowned.

“What does that mean, you can fuck whoever and whenever? Never settle down with anyone? Or you wanna marry a bunch of people all together?” he asked. Harry huffed again.

“No, it’s… I care for many people at the same time. And I...” there was another huff, “I wanted to do this face to face.”

“Who’re you with?” Louis asked after a short silence.

“No one at the moment, not primarily. I have a thing with Ed. And Nick. Have had for a while”, Harry said quietly.

“You have two boyfriends and you want to go out with me?” Louis asked.

“I don’t have a boyfriend. Or Ed’s pretty close to one. Nick’s… more of a friend with benefits. And, um, some other people are like, undefined, or like playmates, basically kink play or sex only, sometimes”, Harry said. There was a beat of silence, but it hurt to think, so Louis ignored everything else for a while, and concentrated on one of the issues he had with all this.

“It can’t be in public. People will go crazy with the Larry thing again. They already are, even though we’ve had no contact”, he said quietly.

“I could come to yours in disguise or we could meet in neutral territory?” Harry asked with a small chuckle.

“Like where, at Ed’s like we used to? Kind of not seeing that as neutral territory at the moment”, Louis said.

“I’ll come to you”, Harry said, “and you can just throw me out whenever, if you’re uncomfortable. But I really do think we should talk properly, about everything”, Harry said. Louis nodded to himself.

“We’re not friends, though. And definitely not anything more”, he said, biting his lip.

“I’ve never stopped thinking of us as friends”, Harry said in a solemn voice. Louis swallowed and breathed.

“Yeah”, he just said, and hung up again. After a while he got a message asking for a date and time. He actually knew some of Harry’s schedule from mutual friends and tabloids, so he picked a time he knew would be bad, but Harry just replied with an affirmative, so he went to have another scream, and then a beer.

 

 

2

Two weeks later was their appointed time, and Louis spent the two weeks getting excited, and then angry, and then excited again. He also spent the two weeks getting educated on polyamory. He read blogs, online comics, definitions, and it kind of made sense.

Harry was quick to fall for people, and he seemed to fall for many people at the same time. When he’d first fallen for someone else while also being in that baby of a something he and Louis were having, Louis had taken it badly. That coupled with how the rumours had spread, and how management was trying to keep them a bit apart publically, they had to stop being themselves around each other, and that drove them apart. They couldn’t act naturally at all, it felt like everything was dictated by fans or management.

Maybe they could’ve explored Harry’s crushes together a bit?

It hurt Louis to think he hadn’t been the one to do that with Harry. That Harry had done it and learned all about himself with someone else. Louis kept thinking about who it might have been, and that hurt even more. Then the realisation hit, that it had probably been either Ed or Nick, the way Harry had spoken about them, and putting together a few clues from the past. And Louis found he wasn’t exactly angry. He still felt betrayed, a bit jealous, and he felt so confused about the fact that Harry admitted he wanted him after all this time, and what was it Harry wanted to discuss exactly? Everything?

When it was finally Harry behind the door, Louis’ first reaction wasn’t anger, it wasn’t to hide, it wasn’t to avert his eyes. It was to stare, lost and confused, wanting so bad to hug but having learned to suppress that urge so well it didn’t even enter his mind that he actually could.

Harry stepped forward, and it took Louis a split second to realise he was actually going for a hug, and brace for it. Harry’s hugs were a force of nature, he just sort of rammed into you, and held on tight. This time was no exception, and Louis found himself surrounded by Harry’s scent and warmth.

“Missed you”, Harry said, and Louis heard a frustrated noise escape his own mouth.

“I mean I missed you for years, not just now”, Harry continued, pulling back but keeping his hands on Louis’ hips. Louis turned away, shook the hands off and walked into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers for them. Harry followed.

“You probably have questions”, Harry said as they sat down. Louis nodded. Too many.

“Well, you know how I always fall for people”, Harry said. Louis nodded, biting his lip, definitely not meeting Harry’s eyes.

“We were out once, with Ed, and, um, it was pretty clear already that there was something between us. I’d been focused on you, though, so I figured I couldn’t go for that. And I ended up saying so to Ed. He then told me about polyamory”, Harry said. Louis stared at the floor. It had been Ed, then. He felt strangely numb.

“I um, I tried to talk to you about it once or twice, but at that time the Larry thing was too big, and all that. Then we had that talk and decided not to even keep trying”, Harry said, sounding sadder towards the end. Louis glanced up at him then, and met sad eyes and a sad smile.

“I still loved you, you know. Even now I still do”, Harry said quietly. Louis worried his bottom lip and shook his head as he turned back to peeling his beer label off.

“So I started talking to Ed more, around those times. Nothing had yet happened, but soon enough something did. He’s polyamorous, and he had a primary relationship at the time. They broke up, though, but he’s currently involved with two others, and sometimes just has fun with three other people”, Harry said. Louis scoffed.

“Sounds like he likes to sleep around, and you probably don’t know all of it”, he said.

“I do. Relationships like these have to be built on complete trust. Every relationship, really, but here there’s a potential of heartbreak for more than one person if something goes wrong. He knows about everything I do, too. Nick doesn’t know about everything. Our relationship isn’t like that. They both know I’m here, though”, Harry said.

“Who else have you been with?” Louis asked, “apart from the girls I know of.” Harry was peeling his beer label.

“Couple of girls, couple of boys”, he said, then looked up at Louis.

“Liam and Niall, too”, he said. Louis’ eyes widened, and he felt bile rising in his throat alongside his heart.

“Liam and I have a… an arrangement. We don’t meet often, and it’s, um, more like a kink thing? We both kind of didn’t have someone to play out those things with, so we ended up doing that together”, Harry said.

“And Niall?” Louis couldn’t help asking. Harry chuckled.

“Well, you’ve heard me say I’d do Niall”, he said. The corner of Louis’ lips turned up at that.

“You did do him, then”, he said. Harry shrugged.

“Gave him a blowjob once. He was curious enough”, he said.

“Did he return the favour?” Louis asked. Harry grinned.

“Nah, wasn’t curious enough for that”, he said. Louis scoffed.

“Got to teach that lad some blowjob etiquette”, he said, making Harry laugh out loud.

They descended into a comfortable sort of silence, even if Louis’ thoughts and heart were racing.

“Not Zayn, then?” he asked, “not going through us all?”

“Nah, I… I love you all, in some ways. I’ve snogged him drunk, like the rest of you. But, um. Me and Liam have been wondering if we aren’t kind of responsible for Zayn leaving when he did. Because he caught us”, Harry said. Louis worried his bottom lip again. There was a long silence, which Harry didn’t break, seemingly comfortable just sitting there and drinking beer.

“I can’t be natural around you”, Louis finally said, “I’ve spent too long trying not to.”

“I know. But I want to get back to that, and I think it’s OK for that to happen now. I want you, but I don’t want to force anything. I want to start by getting readjusted to each other, maybe back to being friends first, if that’s something you’d be OK with”, Harry said.

“Friends, yeah”, Louis quickly agreed. Harry put his hand on top of Louis’, which was resting on his thigh.

“So you’d be OK with getting to re-know me and hanging out, watching movies, playing games, maybe at some point going out to do stuff, too?” Harry asked. Louis shrugged.

“Guess so. Never know until you try”, he said.

They ended up catching up on things that had happened since going on hiatus, and even on some things both had heard about the other before, but hadn’t been able to have a chat about. They put on some music on the background at some point, and even though Louis wasn’t feeling loose and easy like he once had with Harry, he was feeling much more open and all right with everything.

 

 

3

After a couple of months of pretty intensively seeing each other for chats and movies, the pair decided it was time to also see each other out in public. Their first outing was mostly a reunion of the four members of the band and after a very short sit in a pub, they ended up at Liam’s place.

Louis hadn’t had the chance to see Niall, but he wasn’t sure he would’ve wanted to. Liam had been tricky to avoid for a couple of weeks, but Louis had managed. In any case the four of them met at Liam’s, and it was so much fun to see the lads that Louis forgot why he’d been avoiding them.

Until Liam brought it up.

“So, Harry here has finally breached the gap”, he said. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Apparently he’s breached some gaps with you both, too”, he snapped, then took a deep breath.

“Sorry”, he said, but when he looked up, Liam was grinning, and Niall was blushing cutely.

“God, don’t remind me. I was so damn drunk”, he mumbled. Harry winked at him. Louis couldn’t help but think everybody knew everything, and he was the only one not kept in the loop.

“Told Niall about everything last we met, a couple of weeks back”, Harry grinned at Louis, and Louis felt a bit lighter at that.

“So, Harry wouldn’t say without your permission, but I’m dying to know what the fetish thing is you two have going on”, Niall said, leaning toward Liam, who groaned and shook his head.

“We haven’t got anything going on. It’s a kink thing, and it was kind of stress relief, really. And never when I was in a relationship. So not now, either”, he said. Louis felt even lighter at that. Harry just grinned, though.

“Fine”, Liam said after Niall had made some impressive puppy eyes at him for a bit. Liam glanced at Harry.

“Our Harry needs to be put in his place sometimes”, he said, “and sometimes he needs a good spanking to keep him in check. Among other things.” Louis and Niall stared at him, and Liam’s lips widened into a smile as he looked at Harry. A kind of flirtatious, or lecherous smile, that made Louis turn around to look at Harry. Harry was biting his lip with a coy look on his face.

“Shame you’re not up for it when you’re with someone”, he said. Liam chuckled.

“You get it from other places, I’m sure”, he said. Harry shrugged.

“Not the same. Different people have different things. Wouldn’t be any point in liking many people if they weren’t different”, he said. Louis concentrated on his drink for a bit, thinking about it. They’d been steadily moving towards being more and more comfortable with each other again, and now, when they were all basically hanging out in a big pile on top of the slightly too small sofa, it was completely fine for Harry to touch Louis.

Louis and Niall were sitting in the middle, and Liam and Harry half on top of them at each end. Niall’s other hand was mostly in Louis’ lap, but Harry’s thigh was on top of his, his leg dangling in between Louis’ slightly spread ones, so there was definitely plenty of contact, and Harry kept sprawling more and more as the drinks wore on.

“It’s so weird to see you two being so natural and casual around each other, though”, Niall said after a while, looking at the connected thighs. Louis looked down at them, too, and then back up at Harry. Harry smiled and leaned in to fix his hair a bit.

“Guess we needed a break from everything and all that”, he said.

“And one of you needed to actually make first contact”, Niall pointed out.

“Ed and Nick made me do it, really. Kept telling me I’d been bloody miserable for a while and that I was absolutely insufferable after going on hiatus”, Harry said. Louis’ heart broke a bit again at the mention of Ed and Nick, but he tried not to show it.

“Don’t suppose our telling you both the same mattered one bit, then”, Niall said, grinning. Harry shook his head.

“It’s different”, he said. There was a silence, during which Louis kept thinking about Harry in bed with others.

“Kind of surprising of Nick, though. He’s not a fan of Louis”, Liam said. Harry chuckled.

“Nope, not a fan of Louis. Doesn’t mean I can’t be”, he said with a grin so wide Louis felt better again.

“The point is I know he can’t be happy in a monogamous relationship, and he knows the same about me”, Harry said.

“Did Ed and Nick ever have a thing?” Niall asked after a short silence. Harry grinned.

“They’ve fucked a couple of times. It’s how I knew about Nick, anyway. And we had a threesome once”, he said.

“Woah”, Niall said. Harry shrugged, though.

“Don’t fancy that myself so much, but Ed likes it a lot”, he said, “Nick does, too, but we don’t do that together.”

“So it’s kind of like you take some aspects of a person and some aspects of another? I still don’t really understand it. Always been a one-woman man, me”, Niall said.

“Not like I’ve ever been with two people at the same time, but that can probably be part of it”, Liam said. Harry nodded.

“For some people it is. Or with some people. Nick likes some things about me and basically has times when he craves that. Other than that we’re good friends. Ed, though, is more like a boyfriend, but still not quite. I guess the long distance thing is the biggest killer there. But I don’t think we would’ve worked properly even if we were in one place”, he said.

The conversation moved onto Ed’s tour, and that he was coming back in a few weeks, and Louis just zoned out for a bit. What was it Harry wanted from him then?

He didn’t have to wait long for that answer. The three of them ended up sleeping over, and Louis and Harry shared the guest bed, while Niall crashed in Liam’s bed with him.

“You went quiet for a bit there”, Harry pointed out. Louis made an agreeing noise, staring at the ceiling.

“Why do you want me?” he asked after a while. Harry turned to his side, facing him.

“Told you already. I love you. I want to be with you”, he said. Louis almost winced.

“Still? I mean, I’ve been a little shit to you some times. And you’ve been a right shit, too”, he said. Harry grinned.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t love you”, he said. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Maybe I love you more because of it”, Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows. Louis couldn’t help chuckling, and felt a bit lighter again.

“If I were with you”, Louis began after a while, “what would that make me?”

“My boyfriend”, Harry replied instantly.

“Like Ed?” Louis asked. Harry shook his head.

“Not like that. I mean, obviously we’ll kind of have to see, but if you’re willing, I’d like to try something more… permanent. I mean, we’ve already lived together once.”

Louis had to stare into his eyes for a bit after that.

“We really need to work through some things if you actually want to be able to live together again”, he said. Harry grinned, and laughed when Louis started chuckling. And then Harry leaned in for a peck on Louis’ cheek, and Louis felt warm and cold at the same time.

“I’m not going so stop seeing others. But you’re already in on who I see and what I do. If we do actually start something, I’d like you to meet Ed. Nick, too, if you’re up for it”, Harry said.

“Do all your conquests go through their filter then?” Louis asked. Harry shook his head.

“Not like that. I can’t be tied to someone in a way that’d make me ask for permission for anything, really. I have to be free. If you were to be my primary relationship, that’d mean I’m building my life with you, but it wouldn’t mean the others would lose some of my love or their status in my life. I’d still meet them the same, do whatever with them, all that”, he said. Louis had to look away.

“Ed’s on tour, but have you… been with someone since you first came over?” he asked eventually.

“Yes”, Harry said. Louis figured that’d be the only answer he’d get, but Harry was smiling gently when he turned back to him.

“I mean, there’s skype and all, so with Ed, kind of. With Nick, once. We went out to that gala thing, and you know, some nights we just end up in bed. Other nights we don’t. I also made out with a girl that night, but we didn’t do more”, he said. Louis was blushing, he knew it, and he didn’t know what possessed him to ask, but he did:

“What did you skype about?” Harry’s expression turned almost predatory as he leaned in to whisper in Louis’ ear.

“When one of us is horny, we sometimes skype. Beats porn, anyway. And I’ve been so horny since I’ve started seeing you again, you wouldn’t believe.”

Yeah, OK, Louis’ cock was definitely responding to that tone of Harry’s voice still. Even though it had been years since the last time he’d heard it. And the idea of Harry and Ed being each other’s porn supply wasn’t a bad thought.

“Last time we skyped was right after I last met you”, Harry continued, “I was so bloody horny, I kept telling him what I wanted to do to you, and he had some creative ideas of his own.”

Yeah, the idea of sex with Ed wasn’t putting Louis off in the least, either.

“Like what I would do with you, and what he might, if he had the chance”, Harry breathed. His fingers touched Louis’ arm, and gently moved downwards from there, and onto Louis’ side. The two of them were lying on the bed, fully facing each other now, and Louis, shivering a bit, lifted a hand to Harry’s chest.

“I came so fast and hard, Ed is still teasing me about it”, Harry chuckled quietly. Then his fingers detoured into Louis’ treasure trail.

Louis inhaled sharply at that, and bucked his hips towards the hand hovering in front of his crotch. He closed his eyes, shivering as Harry’s hand pressed down on him. He had no idea how he’d got so hard, but he was aching for release now.

“God I’ve wanted this for so long”, Harry whispered in his ear, pulling him closer and moving his hand around to better grab him.

Something gave inside Louis just then. The thought of others having what he’d never had, and the thought of finally having what he’d always wanted, made him slip his own hand right down Harry’s pants. Harry’s moan made him bite his lip and open his eyes.

Harry looked completely out of it. Gone, a mess, and so horny it hurt.

It really didn’t take them long. It seemed like Harry had barely pushed his own hand into Louis’ pants when they both just came, one after the other. Louis found his face pressed against Harry’s collarbones, and he breathed in Harry’s familiar scent.

“I want to try”, he whispered.

“Then let’s”, Harry mumbled back, squeezing him in his embrace for a bit, and then pushing him backwards to get their lips together.

 

 

4

The next morning Louis woke up feeling lighter than for a long while. It felt like something had been lifted off him, like he was finally able to take a deep breath. So he did. He took another, and suddenly he couldn’t see. Fat tears rolled from his eyes as he sobbed, staring straight ahead at the wall in front of him. He didn’t even realise Harry wasn’t in the bed with him, until Harry came crashing into the room and knelt beside him, pulling him into his naked embrace.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, sounding frantically worried. Louis turned to look at him, wiping his tears and hiccoughing a little with a chuckle. He distantly registered Niall and Liam in their underwear in the doorway.

“I’m happy”, Louis said, a watery smile spreading on his face, “I think I’m happy.”

Liam’s face morphed from worried to a sad-happy smile, and Niall was grinning from ear to ear. Harry, however, sobbed a bit as he squeezed Louis against himself again. Louis burst out laughing properly, then, and pushed Harry away with a peck on his lips.

“I don’t mean you’ve magically permanently changed my life for the better”, he said with a grin.

“Yeah a hand job in your friend’s guest bed doesn’t usually do that”, Niall pointed out making Liam groan and roll his eyes.

“What, you heard us?” Louis asked, eyes wide.

“Harry told us”, Niall said. Louis glanced at Harry, and Harry looked a bit sheepish.

“I was so excited it kind of slipped out”, he said.

“That’s what he said”, Louis said with a grin, making Harry laugh.

“Mate, that was horrible”, Liam said, chuckling.

Louis got out of bed, and the four of them had a leisurely breakfast together, then Harry and Louis made their way to Harry’s place.

“I’m meeting Nick later, if you wanted to join us for a pint”, Harry said as they stepped in, scrolling through his phone. Something crawled up Louis’ windpipe and made him temporarily mute. Harry met his eyes levelly.

“I’m not meeting him for sex, you know. I’m meeting my friend. I don’t think tonight would end up in sex with him anyway. Not feeling it, and mostly we do end up fucking when drunk anyway, and that’s not on tonight’s agenda”, he said. Louis bit his lip.

“Yeah, I… I know”, he said quietly. Harry gathered him in his arms and he melted against him, finally giving himself permission to really relax and just enjoy Harry.

Later on that day, after a hand job and a movie, Louis found himself breathing shallowly in a booth, in a pub, sitting so close to Harry their bodies were connected from shoulder to ankle, his head swimming a bit.

Nick showed up and sat down opposite them, with three pints in his hands. He pushed two of them towards the others with a grin.

“Sorry I’m late. Hope I got your order right”, he said. Louis met his eyes for a brief moment, and relaxed a fraction. Harry leaned in to peck his cheek, and then put his arm around him.

“So, I hear you’re actually together now”, Nick said with a wide smile. Louis nodded slowly, feeling small and insignificant. Nick wasn’t making fun of him though.

“Congratulations. Good for you. And god, Harry, finally. I’ve been on about this for years, you know, Louis”, he said. Louis bit his lip with a blush.

“Yeah?” he asked. Nick’s smile was gentle for a moment.

“I mean look at him, he’s absolutely mad about you”, he said, then his face turned mischievous.

“Besides, caught him wanking to your pictures more than once”, he said. Harry whined, but Louis burst out laughing at that, feeling slightly better.

The evening actually went well. Turns out most of the animosity between Nick and Louis was basically because Nick was under the impression Louis was breaking Harry’s heart on a regular basis. And apparently he had been, ignoring things, fighting, not speaking, and so on. Now, though, Nick was more than happy to be friendly, and Louis was actually starting to see why Harry was friends with him.

At the end of the night, Nick ended up going home with someone, and Harry ended up sleeping next to Louis after another quick hand job.

Louis woke up to Harry’s lips gently making their way around his neck and collarbone area, his cock grinding against Louis’ pelvis.

“Fuck”, Louis breathed out, and as soon as Harry noticed he was awake, he moved to kissing his mouth.

“Wanna blow you”, he mumbled, and well, Louis was definitely all right with that.

After a leisurely blow job, Louis returned the favour, but Harry didn’t last long after all that.

 

 

5

For a couple of weeks, the two of them hardly left the bed, let alone the flat. And then Ed came home. Louis didn’t know if Harry had guessed, but he wasn’t ready to go any further than blowjobs just yet, and Ed was basically the reason for that.

So when Louis accompanied Harry to the airport to get Ed, he felt more nervous than ever.

Harry had prepared Louis for what was going to happen when he asked him to come along.

“We can’t kiss in public, but we’re definitely going to, as soon as we can. And god, we are so going to fuck the minute we get to my place. It’s completely fine if you want to watch, or leave, at that point. I don’t think you’re ready to join in, and frankly I don’t want you to, not this first time after he’s back from being away for so damn long. I’ve missed him so much, I want it to be just the two of us for a bit”, Harry had said. Louis had just nodded, but now he was feeling nervous.

“I don’t know if I want to watch”, he confessed quietly. Harry, his hands shaking a bit, nodded with a gentle smile.

“It’s OK if you do, and it’s OK if you don’t. And it’s OK to change your mind at any time, too. Just, don’t expect me to be coherent enough to pay much attention. If you really need me, like if you’re panicking or something, then please, interrupt, OK?” he said. Louis nodded, glancing out the window as Harry drove.

“So I’m driving back, right?” he asked as Harry parked the car outside the airport. Harry turned to frown at him.

“I am”, he said. Louis shook his head.

“You’ve not seen each other for ages, you’re gonna be snogging his brains out in the back seat”, he said. Harry stared at him, blinked, and then surged forward to grab his face in a heated kiss.

“I love you so fucking much”, he breathed in between kisses. Louis laughed and pushed him away after a while.

“Let’s go. Ed’ll be out soon”, he said.

Harry kept glancing at Louis as they walked to the terminal.

“I love you so fucking much”, he whispered. Louis turned to grin at him. The two of them weren’t exactly holding hands in public, and they tried to keep PDA to the minimum. After all, they were officially just becoming friends again, and the internet was already going crazy about that. So snogging Harry in the middle of a crowded airport was out of the question.

“God I want to fuck you right now”, Harry breathed, smiling widely at Louis. Louis pulled him into a quick, brotherly hug, and pushed him back out.

“You’re shaking”, he said. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

“I’m bloody excited to see Ed, like, I was shaking already in the car, and I’ve been on the edge thinking about kissing or fucking him all day, days, even. And then you go and say something like that, I mean, I almost came right there on the spot”, he mumbled quietly. Louis’ grin was wide. Then his smile turned small and he bit his lip a bit.

“After you’re done with him… I mean, can I still sleep over, too?” he asked.

“I’d love to be the middle spoon”, Harry smiled, looking like he had a really hard time controlling his urge to kiss Louis right there and then. Louis smiled and nodded.

“I don’t know how I’ll react, but right now I’m feeling like I might just stay, and stay over for the night at least”, Louis said. Harry grinned at him.

“You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now”, he said.

The two of them made their way to the arrivals, and when they spotted Ed, he gave them a wide wave and a smile. Louis could practically feel Harry vibrating a metre from him. Then Ed was there, enveloping Harry in a tight hug. It was maybe just a tad longer than a regular sort of hug, but Ed pulled back fairly quickly and just smiled at Harry for a while.

“Your lovesick puppy is showing”, Louis said drily, grinning at Harry, “you look like you’re wagging your tail.”

“Oh, he’s wagging something”, Ed grinned, and pulled Louis into a brief hug as well. Louis laughed when he quickly squeezed Ed and then pulled back. Harry was beaming, his dimples deeper than ever.

“Two people I love most in the world, apart from my mum I guess, both here with me. ‘Course I’m wagging my tail”, Harry said. Ed and Louis both laughed, and as Louis and Harry both went to help Ed with his luggage, Ed ended up empty handed.

When Louis got in the car, behind the wheel, Harry and Ed sat in the back, and the second they’d pulled out onto the motorway, Ed was pulling Harry into a full on snog.

“Woah”, Louis mumbled as he looked on in the rear-view window.

“Yeah I’m not gonna stop”, Ed said, glancing at him. Louis grinned.

“Definitely don’t stop for my sake”, he said, “that’s strangely hot.”

Harry moaned into Ed’s mouth, his heated, lost eyes finding Louis’ for a moment, then closing again. Louis grinned to himself as he drove, glancing back every now and again, sometimes meeting the eyes of one or the other, sometimes just seeing them kiss and grope. Harry was getting more and more frantic by the second, and Louis noticed Ed’s hand hadn’t strayed from Harry’s crotch for a while.

“Half an hour more, I think”, Louis said quietly, not wanting to disturb. Harry moaned, sounding desperate.

“Come”, Ed whispered loudly, “take the edge off.” He leaned down, opened Harry’s trousers, and pulled his cock into his mouth.

“Fuck”, Harry moaned in a low, desperate voice, and then he was definitely coming. Groaning, making Ed moan, and Louis push his hand into his crotch.

By the time the three of them made their way inside and set down Ed’s luggage, Louis was completely fine with the situation, and he would definitely have joined in if he didn’t think the two deserved a time alone first.

“Mind if I— “, he started to say quietly as the two of them started snogging and making their way into the bedroom.

“Watch, leave, wank, I don’t care”, Ed mumbled into Harry’s mouth, then stopped only to pull both their shirts off.

“Same”, Harry said as he started undoing his trousers. Louis grinned to himself.

He followed the others into the bedroom and made himself comfortable in the armchair in the corner, and then just watched.

He felt more like himself now, at ease with everything, his confidence returned. He knew Harry would curl up with him as well as Ed, later on, and he knew his turn with Harry would come soon. He wasn’t worried anymore, now that he saw what it was all like.

Ed was caring, gentle, and just harsh enough when Harry wanted it. He prepared Harry gently, fucked him hard, and then kissed him down from his high. Louis, out of breath from his own orgasm, stepped out to get a flannel, and gave it to Ed when he returned.

“Thanks”, Ed said with a grin.

“Wanna join in next time?” he asked Louis grinned back as Ed cleaned up Harry, who was laughing breathlessly.

“Maybe”, Louis said, making Harry stutter and stare. Harry’s cock gave a weak twitch.

“Shut up, I just came twice in a row”, he mumbled, flinging a hand over his eyes. Ed threw the flannel over his shoulder and settled down next to Harry, his back to him. Harry turned to curl around him, and Louis smiled as he stripped down to his underwear and slid into bed behind Harry.

“Love you”, Harry mumbled from the edge of sleep. Ed and Louis both chuckled, and Louis kissed the back of Harry’s neck.

“Goodnight”, he said, Ed echoing him.

In the morning Louis woke up next to a soundly sleeping Harry. He hesitated for a while, then made his way into the kitchen to get a cup of tea. Which Ed had already prepared for him. Ed, sitting at the table, scrolling through his phone as he drank his morning tea and ate toast. Like it was any normal morning.

Ed nodded at him, waited for him to get his own tea and toast and sit down, and then opened his mouth.

“Was hoping you’d wake up first so we could chat”, he said. Louis nodded. It was a good idea, probably. But it made him nervous. They were both only in their underwear, to top it off.

“I don’t think there’s much to say, really. I thought there would be, based on what I’ve heard from Harry. But now I’ve seen you with him, I think you’re OK with it all”, Ed finally said. Louis shrugged with a lopsided smile.

“It’s been hard to come to terms with. Other people”, he said.

“It doesn’t mean he likes you any less”, Ed said. Louis nodded.

“Kind of… I kind of feel like he has more love to give around”, he said quietly. Ed smiled.

“Think I love him more for being like that, to be honest”, Louis said. Ed grinned widely, but when Louis glanced up at his eyes, they flickered behind him, to the doorway. Louis swallowed. He thought he could feel his sweat glands start to work in his armpits and the palms of his hands, and his heart was pounding so fast Ed probably heard it. He hadn’t said that before. He’d never dared.

“You love me?” Harry squeaked, still standing there. And, oh, but he was shaking. Ed let out a breathy chuckle, which had Louis staggering up and to Harry, dropping his half-eaten toast on the table carelessly.

“Been crazy about you since I first saw you”, Louis confessed, gathering the shivering boy in his arms and holding on tight when Harry took shaky breaths and curled into him.

“I love you way too much. Do you think all that bad stuff would’ve happened if I hadn’t cared? Nothing would have mattered then. But it did”, Louis tried to explain.

“Fuck you, why didn’t you say it when I did, then?” Harry asked, but he was laughing into Louis’ collarbones, and Louis laughed too.

“Was probably afraid of you hurting him even more. I mean, probably from his point of view you rejected him completely when you came to me way back when”, Ed said from the table, sounding kind and gentle. Harry pulled away to meet Louis’ eyes. Louis kissed his lips gently.

“You’ve broken my heart a few times, but I’ve probably done the same to you, right?” he said. Harry nodded slowly.

“I love you”, he said, and Louis grinned.

“You just want to hear me say it”, he said, and Harry nodded vigorously, holding onto Louis’ biceps for dear life. Louis kissed his cheek, still grinning.

“I love you”, he said, “I love you.” He kissed down to Harry’s neck, and relished the shiver and sigh Harry let out.

“Want you”, Harry whimpered, “now.” Louis grinned, and almost looked back at Ed, but then he figured Ed knew where this was headed, and was fine with it. So he steered Harry out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, without a backward glance. And to his knowledge, Harry didn’t glance at Ed once either.

They stumbled into bed, kissing and breathing hard, moaning as their cocks made contact.

“Want you inside me”, Louis breathed into Harry’s hair, and Harry’s hips stuttered.

“You sure?” he asked with a squeak. Louis pulled back to nod, to show Harry how sincere and serious he was.

“I know you didn’t want to, before”, Harry pointed out, grinding up a bit like he couldn’t help it. Louis grinned and ground down, making Harry’s eyes flutter closed for a moment.

“I did, but I was scared”, he said. Harry surged up to capture his mouth in a kiss. Louis reached out and into the bedside drawer, where he’d seen Ed take out lube and condoms the night before.

“How do you want me?” Louis asked as he lubed up his fingers and started working himself open. Harry seemed too out of it to help with that, and frankly, Louis wasn’t sure head be able to hold back if it were Harry’s fingers inside him.

“Whatever you want”, Harry breathed. Louis grinned at him.

“On my back?” he asked, and Harry’s eyes fluttered closed again.

“Hurry”, he said. Louis giggled a bit.

“Doesn’t take long. Like to do this on my own, too. Like it when something fills me up. Like it a bit rough”, he breathed, his thoughts a mess, his concentration on Harry’s body, Harry’s fluttering eyelids and stuttering hips. When he pulled his fingers out with a sigh, Harry flipped them over and rolled the condom on himself.

“OK?” Harry asked, and at Louis’ nod, he was already pushing in. Louis moaned loud, and spared a thought to Ed listening in in the kitchen. Actually, he would’ve probably be fine with Ed sitting in on this, just not participating. Not this first time.

“Love you”, Louis breathed, making Harry stutter in his movements again. Harry grabbed his cock and started wanking it frantically.

“I’m gonna come if you say things like that”, he groaned. Louis giggled breathlessly.

“Fuck me hard, I’m close”, he whispered, batting Harry’s hand away. Harry groaned and started snapping his hips harder.

“You can come like this?” he asked with a desperate whimper. Louis’ eyes fluttered closed as his orgasm started building up.

“From just fingers, too”, he breathed, “and— always wanted to try a tongue.” Harry’s thrusts sped up at that.

“Gonna come”, he whimpered, and Louis was too gone to reply, instead, coming all over himself as Harry sped up even more. Harry drew a shuddering breath, and then his hips stuttered and he collapsed on top of Louis.

“Love you”, Louis said again, quietly, carding his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Love you so much”, Harry mumbled into his neck.

After a while, Harry dozing off a bit on top of Louis, Ed appeared in the doorway with a damp flannel. His eyes met Louis’, and they shared a smile. Then Louis beckoned Ed closer, and as he approached, he noticed his trousers were tenting a bit.

“Sounded hot”, Ed commented, giving Louis the flannel. Harry lifted his head up at that, looking surprised Ed was there. His eyes flittered down to Ed’s trousers, and he rolled over to take off the condom as Louis started dabbing the flannel around both their stomachs. Harry grinned up at Ed.

“Want help with that?” he asked. Ed grinned back.

“If you’re not too busy, sure”, he said. They all laughed a bit, and Harry pulled Ed down on the bed next to him, hand finding its way straight into Ed’s pants. Ed huffed out a breath, his eyes closing.

It didn’t take long before all three of them were dozing off in a heap.

“I tried to keep the tea warm for you but I suppose it’s gone cold now”, Ed mumbled from the edges of sleep, and they all laughed again.


End file.
